You Can't Control Life
by adii1201
Summary: Missing scenes from 6x11.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine**.**

**A/N:** Well so I really loved all Lynette's scenes on 6x11 but I was furious at how fast they ended the whole "we lost the baby" thing and I really wished we'd have more of Lynette crying and of Tom comforting her. So, like always, when I don't like something on the show, I just write it the way I want it to be. So this is it. I'd appreciate comments!

_You Can't Control Life_

_"How's our baby? Is he ok?"__ She smiled, really not thinking there was any answer other than 'yes' to this question._

_He walked over to her, forcing a smile but knowing something she doesn't and knowing it's gonna break her. He hated it. The fact that their baby died, the fact that he was the one who was going to tell her this, the fact that there was a slight chance their baby would've lived if they wouldn't have done the surgery but that meant she wouldn't. He wanted her to go back to sleep, without bad memories, without tears. He wanted her to go back to sleep so she won't have to hear that she lost her baby, so she won't have to realize she's no longer dreaming, that this is real. He vowed to protect her but how can you protect someone from something like this?_

_He grabbed her hand, holding on to it tight. She smiled, not yet reading his face, not yet understanding he has bad news. And he captured her smile, a sincere one, and knew he probably won't get to see it much often from now on._

_"We lost the baby."__ he began and he watched as her face changed, as her smile faded completely. __"But the other baby is fine"__ he had to mention her, at least they haven't lost both of the babies. He watched her as tears floated her eyes, as she bit down her lips, trying so hard not to cry. __"It's ok. We'll be ok"__ He heard himself saying but knowing it's not ok, they won't be ok. She turned her head away from him, she hated breaking in front of him._

_Usually he would've given her privacy, letting her calm down before taking her in his arms. That's the way their marriage worked, she needed time to open up to him, every single time, as if they weren't married for so long. It was ok, he understood it. He knew her too well and he respected the walls she built around her long before she met him. But this time he couldn't leave her, he had to try and catch her, pick up her pieces. He had to try and make her feel just a little better, just a little less broken. _

_He laid his hand on her face. She jumped a little, wanting him to take his hand back and just leave her alone. _

_"Hey" __he whispered. She still didn't face him, still holding back her sobs and hating that she couldn't hold back her tears. __"Hey, Lynnie. Baby, look at me, please"__ He said, watching her as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _

_She slowly turned her head, her eyes now fixed on his. His thumb moved to wipe her tears as he said __"Let me in"._

_She didn't want to at first but she needed him. She needed his hold, his touch. She needed to hear him whispering in her ear that it'll be alright. She nodded and he came closer, sitting on her bed beside her, taking her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand grabbed his shirt and she sobbed quietly. He held her tight, his fingers running through her hair, his other hand running up and down her arm, caressing her skin. _

_"It hurts, Tom. It hurts"__ She whispered quietly. _

_"I know."__ He whispered back, kissing the top of her head. __"We'll get through this, it'll get better"._

_"Promise?"__ She asked, lifting her head, now staring at him._

_"I promise"__ He answered. He had no idea how he was gonna keep this promise, he had to heal both of their hearts, but he was determined to make her feel secure, to let her know she's not alone. _

_She nodded, her face reflecting all the pain she felt. He swore he could see her broken heart screaming from her eyes, her tears marking each piece of her. He wished he could make them stop but he didn't know how. He himself felt like crying too, but he had to be strong for her, he had to make her believe his words. He slowly moved his hand on her face, wiping her tears. He pressed his lips softly on hers, kissing her tenderly and not letting go. _


End file.
